


keep your focus on my hips

by renhyuck (thereisnoreality)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, M/M, im incredibly ashamed but im not ashamed enough to not post it, mark is lowkey a freak and its totally valid ok, mark just wants to get dicked down, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck
Summary: Mark lays there for a second, breathing hard and staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, considering all the life choices that have brought him to this point, to being so hopelessly infatuated with one of his friends that all it takes is a smile from Ten to get him a little hard. Mark’s kinda ashamed but not nearly enough to stop.





	keep your focus on my hips

**Author's Note:**

> ...k first of all it's one am and i have an exam tomorrow but this idea would not stop bugging me so here it is.  
> second of all, it's not edited all cause i wrote it an hour and i need to study not edit terrible smut  
> third of all... don't look at me bye
> 
> recommend listening is daddy by sakima

“I’m dying,” Mark gasps, collapsing on the floor, sucking in air. “Oh my god, I’m dying.”

“Stop being such a baby,” Ten says, standing above him, hands on his hips.

Mark gapes up at him, as he starfishes on the slick wood. “How are you not even sweating?” He asks desperately.

Ten looks amused and disgusted at the same time. “How are you sweating?” He asks, prodding Mark’s prone arm with a sneakered toe. Mark makes a pathetic noise but he can’t even find it in him to move away. “We only danced for like thirty minutes.”

“That’s twenty five minutes too many,” Mark says, eyeing his water bottle all the way across the room sadly.

Ten catches the direction of his gaze and snorts, walking over to retrieve the bottle and handing it to Mark. “You need to improve your stamina,” he says coming to sit next to Mark, leaning back on his palms and tipping his head back to look at the ceiling of the practice room.

Mark sits up, limbs aching and takes a sip of his water to hide his flushing. _Fuck,_ he thinks, eyeing Ten’s glistening neck and chest. He has some ideas to improve his stamina, the only issue is he needs a willing participant. If only Ten would agree.

Ten looks back down at him, bangs falling messily in his eyes and Mark takes another large gulp of water in his shock. Half of it spills out of his mouth and down his neck and Ten tuts and brings his hand up to swipe at Mark’s jaw, hand lingering for a second on his neck. Mark sits there frozen, eyes wide, staring at him.

Ten grins at him. “Ready to go again?”

Mark doesn’t remember when he started liking Ten. He’d met him nearly two years ago, at the end of high school during a college kick off party and had immediately been drawn to him. And Mark certainly doesn’t know when he started liking Ten to this extent.

He gasps, hand stuttering on his cock, Ten’s sweat slicked neck flashing through his mind and he comes instantly, shuddering all over with the release.

Mark lays there for a second, breathing hard and staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, considering all the life choices that have brought him to this point, to being so hopelessly infatuated with one of his friends that all it takes is a smile from Ten to get him a little hard. Mark’s kinda ashamed but not nearly enough to stop.

  
  


“Ten hyung,” Mark calls, catching up to him before Ten can disappear into the dance building. Mark would believe he lived there if he hadn’t visited Ten’s apartment before (and imagined himself being fucked on every available surface there).

“Hey,” Ten says brightly. “I like the sweatshirt.”

Mark glances down at his pastel pink sweatshirt and blushes. “Donghyuck bought it for me,” he mumbles, tugging the sleeves down over his hands. “It’s soft.”

Ten laughs. “You’re adorable,” he says, leaning against the stairs leading up to the dance halls. “What’s up?”

“Oh, I was wondering,” Mark stutters, because he really didn’t have anything to ask, he’d just wanted to talk to Ten. “I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner tonight? I got paid.” He smiles hopefully at Ten, relieved that he managed to come up with something not dumb for once.

“Sure, cutie,” Ten winks, before pushing off the staircase and straight into Mark’s space. Mark meeps as Ten pats his cheek before bounding off up the stairs. “I finish class at six,” Ten calls behind him before rounding the corner.

Mark stares at the empty staircase, putting a hand up to his now flaming cheek and flushes harder.

  
  


“I haven’t been here before,” Ten says eyeing the hole in the wall mediterranean place they’d ended up in.

“It looks shady but they’ve got good food and they give you a lot of it for cheap,” Mark says happily, handing the menu off to a tired looking college kid.

They discuss their classes and professors and Mark goes off on a tangent about his asshole music theory prof for twenty minutes before he catches Ten’s smile and stops abruptly, flushing.

“Sorry,” Mark mumbles, tracing patterns in the wood with the condensation from his water glass. “You should have stopped me.”

“I like listening to you talk,” Ten says easily, propping his hand on his chin. “It’s cute.”

Mark flushes harder and ducks his head into his chest. Fuck.

It’s only after their food has arrived that Mark truly starts regretting this decision. He watches Ten chase a line of sauce down his wrist with his tongue and immediately starts thinking of horrible things to stave off his boner.

_Dead puppies, naked Johnny, rotten watermelon,_ Mark chants inside his head, eyes firmly fixed on his falafel. _Don’t look up, don’t look up, don’t look up._

“So,” Ten interrupts his downward spiral and Mark peeks through his bangs to make sure all tongues were back in their respective mouths before looking up completely. “When are we going to dance again?”

“Never,” Mark snaps immediately forgetting his previous discomfort. Ten starts laughing, loud and beautiful, throwing back his head and Mark tracks the line of his neck, transfixed. “Hyung,” he whines. “I’m still sore from last time and it was a _week_ ago.”

Ten arches an eyebrow, laugh fading but a smile still remains, a dangerous light dancing in his eyes. “Stamina,” he hums, stretching out a hand to thumb at Mark’s wrist. “See?” He rubs his thumb against the bone and Mark swallows around nothing. God, why does Ten have to be so hot? “You’re so skinny.”

“You’re one to talk, hyung,” Mark manages and shoves food into his mouth before he can say or do anything embarrassing like drop to his knees right there in the middle of the restaurant, and offer to suck Ten’s dick.

  
  


Ten drops him off at his apartment with a badly concealed smirk and ruffles Mark’s hair, hand sliding down to briefly rest against his neck, fingers trailing over his adam’s apple, before he’s winking and turning away. It takes Mark ten more seconds than normal to unlock his door due to how hard his hand is shaking when he tries to fit the key into the lock. He stumbles through his apartment, so grateful that Donghyuck is away for the weekend before slamming into his bedroom.

He falls face first into the bed, just shoving his sweats down his thighs and grinding against the pillow that had conveniently been between his legs when he landed.

“Fuck,” he gasps out, hand clenching in the sheets. It’s all too much, too fast. He’s been half hard since they left the restaurant and Mark whines from how good it feels to release some of the pressure. Ten’s face flashes into his mind, smirking and Mark’s hips stutter, and he lets out a high moan.

A dizzying array of thoughts pour into his head. Ten riding him, leaning down to wrap his thin fingers around Mark’s neck, tightening until Mark can’t breathe. Mark gathers up his sweater sleeve in his hand and shoves it into his mouth. He’s not going to run the risk of anyone hearing him moan Ten’s name out loud. He sits up, arching his back and grinding down harder, muffling his whimpers into his sleeves.

All it takes to get him desperate is imagining Ten. Imagining Ten murmuring the prettiest words while choking Mark with his dick. Imagining Ten slapping him, smiling as he does so. Imagining Ten spitting in his mouth and shoving his fingers down into Mark’s mouth, making sure he swallows.

Mark lets out a high pitched sob at that last image and comes instantly, slumping forward to whimper into the mattress, shuddering all over, breathing hard.

“Fuck,” he whispers, face flat against the mattress. “I’m so fucking screwed.”

  


So, it gets worse. Mark doesn’t know how but it does. Ten flirts with him so often, Mark’s sure he’s not imagining things but then Ten turns around and flirts with every other living thing and Mark’s right back where he started. In a pool of insecurity and extreme thirst. And it’s all Ten’s fault.

It gets worse. Mark ends up jerking off three times more often than normal and every time it’s to the thought of Ten doing unspeakably dirty things to him. Mark’s sure his face is permanently a cherry red whenever he’s in Ten’s vicinity.

It’s really fucking bad.

Then respite comes in the form of one of Yuta’s parties. Yuta’s parties were legendary around campus. People went crazy, cars got smashed, houses got tp’d and lives were ruined. Mark still doesn’t understand how Yuta hasn’t been hauled into jail yet but he’s not complaining. He’s four shots in and is messily dancing against a giggling Jaemin, ignoring all distractions and heartaches in the form of people with numbers for names.

“Who the fuck has a number for a name?” Mark yells and Jaemin nods seriously, leaning against Mark.

“So fucking dumb,” Jaemin agrees, before breaking out in a bought of giggles and taking Mark with him.

It all goes well until Jaemin trips away, until Mark is left alone with his thoughts and more beer than he can handle. It all goes well until he sees the object of his torment sitting on the couch that’s pushed up against the wall to the kitchen.

“Hyunggg,” Mark sings, collapsing onto Ten’s lap, where’s he been sitting next to a couple who’ve been making out for ten minutes without coming up for air. Mark needs to ask them for their trade secrets later. As he clumsily straddles Ten. the bottle in his hand sloshes over the edges onto his wrist. “Oops,” Mark stares at his wet hand before moving the bottle to his other hand and licking up the liquid.

Ten makes a noise and Mark blinks over at him, blinking a lot because his eyes are suddenly blurry, to see Ten staring at his mouth, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Mark really wants to bite his lip too. Ten’s lip, not his own. He tells Ten this while taking another large sip of his beer, grimacing at the taste. He hates beer.

“Thanks,” Ten says, smirking, hand coming up to clutch at Mark’s waist as he tips sideways. “You’re very drunk aren’t you?”

“Not that drunk,” Mark shakes his head and then he has to stop because everything is spinning too fast. He puts his hand to his head and ends up hitting the bottle against his temple. “Ow.” Mark frowns at the bottle. Alcohol was supposed to be his friend tonight but instead it’s hurting him. Just like Ten.

“Ok,” Ten plucks the bottle from him and does something magical to make it disappear. “You’re done.”

“Nooo,” Mark wails, making grabby hands at thin air. “I want it back.” He turns to Ten, trying to make his eyes as wide as possible. “Hyung, give it _back.”_

Ten purses his lips, clearly trying not to laugh. “You’re very drunk, you big baby,” he says. “I’m not having you throw up on top of me.”

Mark brightens, and sits up straight in Ten’s lap. “Am I your baby?” He asks, leaning in close. “Your baby boy?” Maybe the night is looking up after all. Mark is totally ready to suck Ten’s dick in front of all these people if that’s what it takes. He tells Ten this too.

Ten chokes on nothing, and pulls back to stare at him, eyes wide. “What?”

Mark pouts, and suddenly he doesn’t feel too good. This is why he’d wanted to drink tonight. To not think about Ten and how he made Mark feel. “Your baby,” Mark sighs, leaning back, and nearly falling off the couch. Ten makes a noise and wraps his arms around Mark’s waist, yanking him back. “I’m not your baby and I wanna be.” He rubs at his chest, trying to relieve the tightness there. “But you don’t like me,” Mark says sadly. “You’d probably be grossed out if I tell you how many times I’ve jerked off thinking about you.”

“Ok, you’re definitely done. I’m taking you home,” Ten says and tugs Mark off his lap. Mark whines as the warmth from Ten’s body fades and he sways for a second before pitching into Ten’s side, nosing into his neck. Even with the stench of alcohol and weed surrounding the room, he can still make out Ten’s scent and he hums happily.

“I don’t wanna go home,” Mark mumbles as Ten maneuvers him towards the door. “I wanna fuck you.”

Ten lets out a choked laugh. “I don’t think you can even stand by yourself right now.”

“Well, you can fuck me then,” Mark blinks alluringly, or tries to anyway, he’s not sure if his eyelashes are even working right now, at Ten as they walk outside. “Then I don’t have to walk.” He brightens. “Or stand!”

Ten eyes him. “We’re not talking about this now,” he says, pushing Mark into the cab. When did that get there? Ten must really be magical.

“Can we talk in the morning?” Mark asks, leaning against Ten’s shoulder, suddenly feeling sleepy.

“Are you sure you’re going to want to talk in the morning?” Ten asks him.

Mark frowns. “Yes,” he slurs. “Are you?”

He can feel Ten sigh, but he doesn’t have any more energy to look up at Ten’s face and so he just decides to sleep instead, pressing his face against Ten’s neck and sighing.

“Fuck,” is the last thing he hears Ten say, a short hushed breath, his fingers coming up to card through Mark’s hair and then Mark’s passing out.

  
  
  


“You’re going to have look at me at some point, you know?” Ten says.

“Never,” Mark says, voice muffled from where he’d face planted into the couch the moment he’d walked out of his bedroom, hating himself and the entire universe, to find Ten in his kitchen. “Go away.”

“Nope,” Ten sounds oddly cheery, as he clinks around in the kitchen. “You said you wanted to talk.”

Mark groans louder, flushing head to toe in embarrassment as he remembers every excruciating word that he’d let loose last night. “I’m going to bury myself alive,” he says into the couch.

“Don’t do that,” Ten voice comes nearer and Mark reflexively curls tighter into himself. Roly polies had used this technique for years and it’d worked for them. Maybe if he stayed like this for about ten days, he’d die, and everything would be solved.

“Mark,” Ten prods at his shoulder and Mark flinches. “Please,” he pauses for a second. “How are you supposed to be my baby if you don’t even look at me.”

Mark screams into his arms. “Oh my god,” he rips his head away, and stares at Ten in despair. “Please, please shut the _fuck up._ I’m begging you.”

Ten raises an eyebrow, looking painfully amused as he kneels in front of the couch. “Are you into that too?”

Mark crumples, cheeks flushing harder. “Stop saying things like that. I’m sorry I said all that shit to you last night and made you uncomfortable. Can you please leave me alone to suffer and _die_ now?”

Ten hums. “Nope.”

“Why not?” Mark demands, voice pitching higher.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable,” Ten shrugs.

Mark stops dead and stares at him. “I told you I wanted to suck your dick in front a hundred people,” he says and the voice in the back of his head stands up and screams at him. He pays it no attention, he’s too hungover to bother.

Ten smirks. “Yeah, I was there.”

“I told you I wanted you to spit in my mouth.”

Ten pauses. “Now _that,_ you actually didn’t tell me,” he says looking interested.

Mark flushes again. “God why am I not _dead yet_?”

“You can’t suck my dick, if you’re dead,” Ten says laughing, and hesitantly puts his hand on Mark’s arm, glancing at him for permission before moving it upwards and cupping his cheek. “Stop being such a baby, Mark Lee. I’ve liked you since last year when you wore that ridiculous shirt to my dance performance.”

Mark blushes remembering the crop top Donghyuck had forced him into for Ten’s end of year performance insisting that that was the time to let Mark’s inner slut out. Mark still doesn’t exactly know what that means. “Since then?” He asks shakily.

“Since then.” Ten says and gets up to straddle Mark’s thighs. Mark lets out a tiny squeak at finding their positions from last night reversed. “Since then, I’ve wanted to pin you down and make you cry.” He leans down until his nose brushes Mark’s, eyes dark and heavy.

“Great,” Mark gasps, horribly turned on. “Wanna do it right now?”

  
  


Mark lets out a sob as Ten sinks down onto him for what feels like the hundredth time that night, tipping his neck back and looking to all the world as if he’d just sunk into a bath and not riding Mark’s cock.

“Please,” Mark gasps out. Well, as much as he can with Ten’s fingers wrapped delicately around his throat. “Ten, _please._ ”

“Shhh,” Ten hums, picking himself up and slamming back down, making Mark whimper. He’s been on the edge of an orgasm all fucking day, since Ten had woken him up with his cock in his mouth. Three fucking months together and Ten still teased him. “Be quiet, baby.”

Mark makes an embarrassing noise at the pet name and shuts his eyes. Maybe if he doesn’t see Ten like this, chest gleaming and hair falling messily into his eyes, then he won’t come.

“Look at me, baby,” Ten’s voice comes near and Mark instantly obeys, opening his eyes to find Ten inches away, smiling down at him. “You’re so good for me, aren’t you?”Mark nods quickly and Ten laughs. “My baby boy,” he hums and Mark tries very hard not to explode on spot.

“Open your mouth.” Ten orders and Mark’s mouth falls open to Ten lean down and spit into his mouth. Mark moans, messy and loud and Ten pushes his fingers into his mouth, effectively gagging him. “Good boy,” Ten hums and Mark blinks at him through teary eyes.

“You wanna come?” Ten asks, still grinding against him and Mark nods as best as he can with Ten’s fingers tightening around his neck. Ten picks up his speed, fingers slipping out of Mark’s mouth to brace himself on Mark’s chest as he rides him harder, faster, Mark gasping brokenly with every thrust.

He comes on command.

  


Donghyuck lets out high whistle when Mark walks into their kitchen the next morning, shirtless. “Good god,” he says, mouth dropping open. “What the fuck did he do to you?”

Mark smiles, glancing down at himself. He’s covered in scratches, there’s hickies leading down his chest and he’s pretty sure there’s bruises on his neck from Ten’s fingers. “Fulfilled my fucking dreams,” Mark says honestly.

“Good for you,” Donghyuck says faintly. “I’m going to go burn my brain with bleach now.”

Mark waves him off, and returns back to his bedroom to find Ten twisted up in his sheets, scrolling through his phone.

“So,” Mark starts, dropping the water bottle next to Ten. “Can I please suck your dick now?”

**Author's Note:**

> ....
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)  
> [if you like my work and would like to support me!](https://ko-fi.com/hyxcheis)


End file.
